The Truth
by invaderVIRuS1235
Summary: Sky is a former irken solider who was about to get executed, but was rescued by another irken named Red (not the Tallest) and her custom S.I.R named Poy. They travel to irk to seek refuge from the irken armada, who wants them both dead. So Red and Sky need to discover some vital information about themselves and the tallests, and may change Irk in the process.


**Hello readers! I hope you all like this story and post positive reviews! PS, Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Chapter 1: The Fugitives**

"Keep moving, traitor." The irken guard's deadly words didn't affect me. I could see he was trying to be intimidating, but I don't buy it.

"Whatever, let's just get it over with." I mumbled under my breath. I am about to get executed, for helping an infant from Meekrob. The baby was looking for his mother on Meekrob, and I was there because I used to be a soldier for the Irken army.

I helped him find his mother, but I ended up getting caught by Gart, the army's general. So a few court sessions later, and I'm here about to get executed.

"Pay attention prisoner!" The guard kept pushing me to the execution chamber. As we got there, I found the executor waiting with a sadistic grin. He was a ruby-eyed irken, and was pretty damn short, with antennae like sticks.

"So, Sky the irken traitor? I can't wait to finish you." The executor grabbed a ray gun and aimed at my head. "Got any last words?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Well, I would like to curse the tallests and curse the guard and you, of course, for a thousand years and-,"

"Never mind! You don't get last words! Time to end your pathetic life!" He almost pulled the trigger when the entire room went dark.

I heard a few slashes and a terrified scream, and the lights went on.

I gasped when I saw the executor with his stomach slashed open, blood all over on the walls, and a S.I.R with blood on its hands. "Good job, Poy." A female voice called throughout the hallways.

"Thank you, master." The S.I.R, apparently named Poy, said. He then grabbed my hand and we ran through the hallways.

"What the heck is going on?!" I yelled at Poy, who was still holding my hand.

"My master and I are breaking you out of the irken base prison." He said with monotone in his voice.

"Who's you master?" I asked, panting because of the long run I was doing.

"That is classified until further notice." He said darkly. We were running through hallways, room to room, and finally we reached the exit. He led me to the irken voot parked at the back of the prison. It was like a classic voot, but it seemed upgraded somehow.

I heard an alarm go off in the prison, so I quickly went inside the voot, with Poy in the driver's seat. "So, where is your master?" I asked, looking throughout the voot for an answer.

"We are meeting my master at Foodcourtia. She will reveal her identity then." Poy informed me. He threw a device at me, which I caught with my hands. I examined the device to find our it was a holographic disguise generator.

"Disguise yourself with that, so the irken race won't recognize your physical appearance." Poy instructed me.

I activated the holographic generator. It showed a screen, with varying body shapes and sizes, and gender appearance, with choosing what race I chose to be.

After ten minutes, I finished by still looking irken, but without my bright blue eyes, curly antennae, and petite look. I now look like a female irken with regular ruby eyes, small body (To not seem suspicious), and a regular looking irken outfit.

I suddenly thought of something, "Hey, Poy, is your master an invader?" I asked the driving S.I.R unit.

He replied, "No." he said simply. I remember the meeting from Impending Doom II.

"Isn't S.I.R units only for Invaders?" I

"Yes, but my master has created me in a much more superior way." He answered. I guess his master must be some kind of irken science genius of some kind. I wonder why an irken would want to help an irken traitor.

As we arrived to Foodcourtia, I realized that it seems a little less busy than the last time I went here. Still, the place was packed, and yet no one knew I was a fugitive.

The reason people were staring was because of Poy, who was a classified piece of technology only for Invader usage only.

He led me to a café across the Donut Hut, which was packed with irkens and other allies of the armada. I looked around for a shady figure, but Poy led me to an irken girl with blue eyes with straight antennae, with a regular irken outfit. She looked really normal, so I wonder if she used a holographic disguise too.

"Master, I have brought the irken to you like you have wished." Poy said to the irken. The irken motioned for me to sit down.

"Greetings, Sky, a former soldier of the armada. I am Red, a former irken scientist." I almost gasped, but decided to hold it, because it might cause attention. "Why do you have the same name as Tallest Red?" I whispered to her.

"I was born with that name. But I was known as Ray when I was working as a scientist." She answered. I don't understand, no one in irken history has the same name as any tallest that were living or dead.

"Okay, but why did you break me out of the prison?" I asked Red. She smiled, "Because it seems we both have a similar problem."

OoO

"So you are a fugitive, too?" I asked the bland-looking irken. She nodded.

"I broke out of prison five years ago, but I'm old news to the authorities." She grinned. I think I remember seeing a newscast of her, five years ago as well.

"So, why did you break me out, again?" I asked again.

"Because I know of a place where we won't be found by the armada. I tried seeing if any neighboring planets we could use to find refuge, but they are all ruled by the Tallests." She explained. I responded by nodding my head.

"The reason why I'm seeking refuge is because I found some vital information about the Tallests, but the armada has been tailing me, and the little piece of information has you and me in it. So, we just need to go to the planet to seek refuge while I crack the info, then return to irk with the information." She told me.

It seemed simple enough, but I was concerned with the information she was talking about. "So what is the information?" I asked Red. As she was about to reply, Poy ran towards us, with irken guards running after him.

"Master, the armada has found us, we need to leave immediately." Poy told us hurriedly. Red grabbed my hand and we both ran, "I'll tell you in the voot!" she told me.

OoO

When we finally lost the guards, Red was driving while Poy was standing by her, waiting for a command. When she turned the wheel she said, "Holographic Disguise OFF." She ordered the device, and returned to her real form. She was a bright red-eyed irken, with goggles on her forehead with antennae by her shoulders bending by her head as if it were curls.

"Alright, so we just need to head towards Earth, seek refuge there, get the rest of the information about us and the Tallests, and return back to Earth and spill the beans about the Talle-,"

"Earth? Why are we heading there?" I asked Red. She turned to me, but only for a little bit because she was driving, and turned her head back to the window.

"Like I said, it's the closest planet to Irk that hasn't been conquered," She coughed, "So we'll probably get there in six months."

"Six months?!"

"Hey, as much as I dislike how irk conquers planets, they still have good game. You might as well get comfortable." She smiled and returned to her driving.

"Oh yea, Poy, work mode: OFF." Red ordered Poy. Then, Poy's blood-red eyes turned dark blue, and he went ballistic.

He screamed with joy for no reason, and poked me several times and ran around the voot like he was on fire.

_This is going to be a looong ride… _I thought to myself.


End file.
